shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Heart's Egg
You may be looking for the artbook The Heart's Egg... The Heart's Egg ( こころ の たまご ), also known as a Guardian Egg, is an artifact that exists within everyone's heart, but remains invisible from the naked eye. It contains a tiny fairy that is called a Guardian Character. It is preserved by the owner's confidence and hopes of fulfilling his or her dreams. If the owner's confidence and hopes are strong enough, it will turn into a Guardian Egg. As the child becomes an adult, the egg will disappear without a trace. However, it can be assumed that if the child stays attached to his or her hopes and dreams, the egg will stay even through adulthood. It's revealed at the end of the manga that the Heart's Egg is actually the Embryo. List of Guardian Eggs * Amu Hinamori :; Ran Ran's egg is red with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with hearts on the edges cover the center of the egg, and in the stripe are red hearts. :;Miki Miki's egg is blue with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with circles on the edges cover the center of the egg, and in the stripe are blue spades. :; Su Su's egg is green with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with crosses on the edges cover the center of the egg, and in the stripe are green clubs/clovers. :; Dia Dia's egg is yellow with a plaid pattern. A black stripe aligned with flowers on the edges cover the center of the egg, and in the stripe are yellow diamonds. *'Utau Hoshina' :; Il Il's egg is purple on one half of the egg, black on the other. A black, Gothic lace pattern adorns the center of the egg. :; El El's egg is pink on one half of the egg, light pink on the other. A light pink lace pattern adorns the center of the egg. *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi' :; Yoru Yoru's egg is black with a white zigzag stripe across the center of the egg. In the stripe are cat's paw imprints. *'Tadase Hotori' :; Kiseki Kiseki's egg is baby blue with a yellow crown and two swervy, yellow lines going across from the crown. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki' :; Temari Temari's egg is light pink with pink flowers on the egg. :; Rhythm Rhythm's egg is dark blue with blue flowers on the egg. *'Kuukai Souma' :; Daichi Daichi's egg is blue with an orange circle on the bottom and a yellow star in the circle. *'Yaya Yuiki' :; Pepe Pepe's egg is pink with a magenta, cloud-like stripe going across the center of the egg. In the stripe are cream rabbit head imprints. *'Rima Mashiro' :; KusuKusu KusuKusu's egg is checkered with red and white diamonds. A mauve stripe goes across the egg, and there is a mint green star and two light blue teardrops in the stripe. *'Kairi Sanjo' :; Musashi Musashi's egg is light green with a bamboo stick imprint in the center of the egg. *'Lulu De Morcerf Yamamoto' :; Nana Nana's egg is mauve with a multicolor flower brooch in the center of the egg. *'Hikaru Ichinomiya' Hikaru's Guardian Egg is yellow with little gold stars decorating it. *'Rikka Hiiragi' :;Hotaru Hotaru's egg is yellow with an orange sun in the center. X-Eggs Also known as Batsu tamago (Punishment Egg). X-Eggs are known to say muri which means impossible or useless. Should the child with the Heart's Egg become burdened by worries and doubts, the Heart's Egg will slowly become tainted with a black color. If the child gives up his or her dreams instead of pursuing them, it will eventually become an evil and mischievous X-Egg and attack everyone in sight when it hatches into an X-Character. Some X-Eggs however are quite friendly such as the ones that stayed at Rikka's apartment building. They cared about Rikka and explained "how they had a lot of fun with her" after they were purified by Pure Feeling and Amulet Diamond. X-Eggs can also build up a lot of stress and eventually self destructs due to its extreme negative emotions. Not only that, but when enough X-eggs are around in an area, they can perform formations that can be quite challenging to win against them, or they can combine powers to create a "bigger X-Egg" and hatch to become a "Mega X-Character" which can be EXTREMELY dangerous. Only Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, and Rikka Hiiragi have been able to purify the X-Eggs, along with an attack Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop can use together called 'Queen's Waltz'. Platinum Royale and Amulet Heart can also use 'Platinum Heart' to do the same. List of Victims #Suzuki Seiichiro (Episode 2) #Yuki Hatoba (Episode 4) #Yamada (Episode 5) #Maika Himekawa (Episode 6) #Misaki Watarai (Episode 8) #Mifuyu Torii (Episode 14-15) #Takuya Nakagura (Episode 16) # Unknown victims (Include Sion) (Episode 20) # Unkniwn victims (Episode 23) #Amu Hinamori (Episode 27, not immediately, but Dia) #Unknown 2 victim (Episode 30) #Shouta (Episode 34) #Shuu Hinamori (Episode 35) #Saaya Yamabuki (Episode 37) #Unknown victims (Episode 37) #Unknown victims (Episode 40) #Unknown victims (Episode 41) # Marimo Hatanaka (Episode 45) #Kotone (Episode 49) #Unknown (Episode 50) # Unknown victims (Episode 51) #Hikaru Ichinomiya (Episode 101 & 102) #Unknown victims (Episode 102) #Unknown Victim (Episode 104) #Yuka (Episode 115) #Unknown victim (Episode 116) #Unknown victims (Episode 121) #Rikka Hiiragi (Episode 122, not immediately, but Hotaru) Reasons of Heart Egg Becoming an X-Egg Mystery Eggs In the second season of the anime, the new antagonist Lulu can use a ruby necklace and Character Change to corrupt her target and turn her egg into a Wishing Egg, also known as "?-Egg" or "Wishing Egg", a ruby-colored egg with a question mark on it. Once it turns into a Wishing Egg, it takes control over the owner and wreaks havoc while in a Confusion Character Change. If the victim gets provoked, he or she will be able to Character Transform. List of victims #Manami (Episode 54) #Hitomi Ninagawa (Episode 55) #Mamoru Mizuno (Episode 56) #Yugaku Iwagaki (Episode 57) #Koyomi Hirano (Episode 60) #Santa Claus (Episode 63) #You Ebihara (Episode 64) #Kiko Ebihara (Episode 64) #Chiyoko Nakayama (Episode 66) #Nayuta Kusanagi (Episode 67) #Saaya Yamabuki (Episode 68) #Fuyuki Kirishima (Episode 69) #Yukina Kogure (Episode 70) #Young Girl (Episode 72) #Mimori (Episode 73) #Haruki Maruyama (Episode 75) #Nami (Episode 78) #Nemi (Episode 78) #Natsuko Nishino (Episode 82) #Young Girl 2 (Episode 83) #Wakana (Episode 84) #Yua Sakurai (Episode 86) #Lulu De Morcerf (Episode 89) Gallery 800px-Yuu egg.png|Yuu's Guardian Character Egg 800px-Shuu Egg.png|Shuu Hinamori Egg 800px-Nana Egg.png|Nana Egg 800px-Zero egg.png|Zero Egg 800px-Ramira egg.png|Lamila Egg 800px-Kiran Egg.png|Kiran Egg 800px-Mi egg.png|Mi Egg Hikaru's heart's egg.PNG|Hikaru Heart Egg in manga Kotone's Heart's Egg.PNG|Kotone's Guardian Character Egg X zero egg.png|Zero corrupted Egg Lulu egg.png|Lulu Egg Episode-85-shugo-chara-7511444-596-333.jpg|Cecil Egg D6675775e4952ab773372eb442c7e8e81281361063 full.jpg|El Egg 0.jpg|Ran Egg Ce21d5aa2be240 full.jpg|Dia Egg Photo96.png|The Guardians Eggs Pic 8.jpg|Nagihiko Fujisaki Eggs Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 2.22.05 PM.png External links *J-n-x's Gallery on Deviantart Category:Items Category:Magic